


《赫海完结短篇合集：6.10更新至第五篇》

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon





	1. Chapter 1

上路

「你是我见过最迷人的男孩。」

男孩趴在泳池边，想起男人于他的开场白，细嘬着他的樱桃酒，望着正在浅酌「Bacardi」的男人。

男孩用无辜的青涩的不谙世事的眼望住他，直到男人的泳裤逐渐鼓胀起来。男人罄空酒杯，将雪茄嵌在水晶烟灰缸的凹槽，稍撑池沿，就站在蓝闪闪的泳池里。懒偎着手臂的男孩震颤地挺起身，目光闪烁着紧张的期待。

男孩回过首，他山峦般的身影逐渐将他全然笼罩，他宽阔的胸膛裹住他的背脊，他厚实的掌覆住他攀着池壁的手。

当男人将他的红色泳裤拉到膝窝，再用欲望摩挲着挤向他的臀缝时，男孩几乎站不住，男人便将他的身躯压在泳池边，直到冰凉粗糙的细方砖挤碾着他胸前的两粒浆果，他刚抵池底的脚趾猛然蜷缩起来。

当男孩感受到前端的规格时，便猛撑着眼睑，难以置信地回首望着男人。

「我要死啦。」男孩觉得男人就要将他的内脏挤到腔膛的最角落，便用生理刺激熏红的眼眶对着他，细声细气道：「真的要死啦。」

男人望着被雄昂钉在泳池壁前的男孩，垂首在他耳边道：

「我会让你快活死。」

话音甫落，男人便觉紧箍着他的蜜道反射性收缩着。

当男孩在这种难以言喻的饱实感里，昏沉欲眠时，涟漪忽起，男人缓慢而有力地在激起的水花里操着男孩。男人踏实地站在泳池里，环着男孩胸膛的右掌稍提，以便每次都能确凿地碾过他未经人事的摄护腺，激得他悬空的雪足在水底无助地轻蹬。男孩咬住用作饮筒的甘草糖，痛楚而快慰地呻吟不息。

男人的左掌来到男孩胯前，握住尚待成熟的青茎，将它以同样的频率滑动在指掌间。

「可能跟我回家？」

男孩将后颈弯向男人的肩背，在男人亲吻他颈面时，吞声颔首。  
白色野马跑车驶出机场的停车区，男人带着他的男孩沿着海滨公路兜风，无数巨型的白色风车是立在旷野的巨人。日光炽热，疾风劲寒，男孩微眯眼，享受着发绺在风中吹撩的感觉。

男孩将下颚窠在男人的肩窝，时用虎牙啮对方戴着耳环的耳垂。

「我带来的甘草糖吃完啦。」男孩用蜜糖般的嗓音黏住男人的耳窦。

男人置若罔闻，沉静地望着眼前的道路。

「我们现在去哪里？」男孩用下颚扣住男人的手臂。

今夏恐罕有晴日，预报员站在闪烁着雪花的电视屏幕里道。男人将白野马停在失落的荒镇，带着男孩行至不需身份证明的破敝旅馆。

男人拿到房间钥匙，转身望住正盯着劣质油画的男孩。画框里是色彩斑斓的月亮街。

男孩将铺着霉绿长毯的阶梯踩得吱哑作响，再回身，笑望一眼身后的男人。但等男孩坐在床头，男人就握住他的细腕，意图将它拷在床架。因着这副手扣是成人用的，男孩能轻易挣出，男人无奈地摷着额顶的发绺时，男孩便陪他研究手扣的安全锁，最后，果将自己牢牢锁在床上。

「你很烂玩。」男孩仰首望着男人，憨笑道。

「你很乖。」垂首的男人在男孩的眼睑印落浅尝辄止的吻，而后便站起身，男孩意犹未尽地盯着他。「我去买食物。」男人轻揉他微卷的黑发道。

「我要甘草糖！」男孩便冲他的背影道。

男人回来时，臂弯里挟着两包温热的速餐，腰带挂着一袋糖。

「没有甘草糖。」

「有何差别？」男人犹疑道。

男孩望住他，没有说话。

「下次买给你。」

白日的长途奔波使男孩沾枕就眠，男人借着月光检视着这具青春的身躯。细薄的身，圆翘的臀，全身没有半点余赘。

半夜，男孩因浑身痕痒而醒来，男人掀起男孩的湿漉漉的绸衬衣，蜜缎般光滑的肌肤斑斑地艳肿着。男人帮男孩再洗了次澡。在微温的水流里，男人温柔地亲吻每块高热的红胆，最后，他教男孩趴在他身上睡觉。这次皮肤敏感的意外使这种的睡姿成为他俩日后的惯习。

翌日清晨，夏雷在轻细的晨啼里猛然响起，将旅馆陈旧的天花震得落尘纷纷。男孩吓得坐起身，在这自然的巨响所酝酿出的原始的惊惶里，微红眼眶，等待男人回来。

男人带回早餐和小袋糖。男孩欣喜地跪起身，手扣将床架敲的哐当轻响，他单臂抱住男人的半副肩背，望着衣架上挂着雨珠的皮夹克，嘴唇在对方的颈项间细声埋怨，就像男人不是离开十分钟，而是某个就要使他苍老的时间刻度。

「对不住，让你担惊受怕。」男人如是宽慰言。

男孩食完早餐，便在福袋里翻找起来，最后昂起脑袋道：「还是没有我要的糖。」

「嘘。」男人将食指比在唇前，随后站在窗帘后，侦察着停车场里的动静。

男孩望着他宽阔的肩背，便噤声弯眼，安静地剥着棒棒糖的花纸。在手机的震响里，男人再度出门，将男孩留在旅馆房间，但他罕然忘记带男孩上厕所，是而，当他在前门的廊上温声细语地接电话时，男孩便因着内急扭起身来，男孩攥着棒棒糖，望着手扣的安全锁孔，便藉着塑胶细棍去解安全锁。

男孩甚至不需解开镣铐，只要将手扣足够宽松，他就能挣出。  
这里的街道温暖而静谧，唯有丰盛的垃圾堆里老鼠啮噬的声音。轻柔而惆怅的海风撩动男孩的发绺，他插着兜，哼着歌，独行向汽车旅馆附近的便利店。

「在四月一日下午两点左右，马伦巴发生一宗绑架勒索案。据可靠消息称，受害人在其生日派对上遭到绑架，绑匪随后向家属索要巨额赎金。目前，受害人已遭劫持出境，至于绑匪是如何胁迫⋯⋯」

男孩站在便利店的挂壁电视前，将棒棒糖咬得咔啦作响。

回来的男人望着空幽的旅馆房间，既猜疑男孩是否正坐在警署的报案室里，又担心男孩会否在暗巷里遭到无业游荡者的侵犯，直到他瞧见男孩贴在灯罩上的便条，便跑出旅馆，在便利店的货架前找到他的男孩。

男孩扶着膝盖，在检视着花花绿绿的糖果架的同时，逐渐露出甜津津的笑容，最后直起身道：「这里没有甘草糖，无怪你啦！」其实，甘草糖摆在收银台的简易货架里。但男人疲于亡命，庶几无暇顾及生存以外的次项。

男人惊魂未定，带着他的人质回到旅馆，两人坐在床上以速食镇抚五脏庙。男孩就像兽窦里嗷嗷待哺的虎崽，风卷云般的将男人递给他的所有食物吞落肚，最后，餍足地偎着男人的手臂，睡眼将垂未垂。

「为何没有趁机逃走？」男人睁着涩眼问道。

「你要带我回家。」男孩打着呵欠，扬首道。

男孩倒向男人坚如磐石的大腿，黑亮的眼底带着点葱荣的绿意，像是内核燃烧所透出的郁勃生力。俄而，男孩更面向他，手指摩挲起他微隆的裤链。

男孩时常幻想，男人会在他没有任何准备的时候，毫无征兆地要他，温柔而暴烈地要他。但事实恰好相反，哪怕他竟日穿着红底裤在他的眼前，他亦温恭克礼。

男孩拉低男人的裤链，掏出他尚沉睡的雄征，时而用嘴唇嘬糖般的嘬他的前端，时而用它在口腔内侧的颊肉上戳弄。男人终而有所触动，他从食物里解放出两掌，将男孩的欲望揉摩在温热的掌心，直到他自震颤的它里挤出乳白的膏脂。男孩吐出他的欲囊，蹬掉内裤，翻身趴着，手指紧张地捏着床单。

白馥馥的臀瓣晃动在男人的眼底，他掰开它们，目光灼热地盯着暗粉的蜜口，男孩有所感应道：

「我里面是你的形状。」

男人发出响亮的吞咽声。

前戏总是漫长的。他的手扣于男孩过于宽松，而他的欲望于男孩过于严苛。男人的手指刚插到男孩的体内里时，男孩尚有余裕，将草莓硬糖在齿间滚得哗啦作响，而当男人曲指顶弄男孩的摄护腺时，男孩自觉压不住躁动的声带，便将硬糖吐给外卖盒，动情地吟呻。

确凿的充实感使男孩侧首回眸，望着男人同样沉浸在欲念里的敏感而脆弱的面孔。男孩想亲吻他鼻梁上粉红的汗光，便撑起腰，将要凑首向他的脸颊。男人将男孩的髋部释出掌枷，转而扣着男孩的手指，再凭胸膛将男孩压在粗糙的床单里，沉默地操弄着。

男孩觉得自己是汉堡里的肉糜，而更使他忿然的是——男人不肯接他的吻。

「亲我，比劫我更难吗？」男孩自被褥里向他投去质问。

男孩摸索到男人脖颈上的银链，用力将它扯断，再将怀表扔向窗外的灌丛里。

男人暴烈地操弄他几度后，便猛刹车，甚至未顾尚待纾解的欲望，就拉起裤链，摔门而出。男孩望着男人焦急的背影，唯有微拱起腰，用手指操弄自己，唇齿间缠绵着男人的名——不，男孩还不晓得男人的名——男孩便用男人最爱的酒牌「Bacardi」称呼他，最后在差强人意的高潮里睡去。

「我的怀表呢？」搜索无果的男人回到房间，摇醒嘴角噙着水光的男孩道。

「扔啦。」男孩揉着眼睛道。

「赫拉的照片呢？」男人锲而不舍道。

「扔啦！」男孩拧起眉道。

「小混蛋！」男人陡然提高音量。

「大骗子！」男孩亦向他吼道。

男孩吼罢，便用随时要泻堤的眼望住他，克忍着哭腔道：「我要回家。」  
男人因着男孩的脆弱而无措叹息，他用虎口捏着自己的额，在屋内踱过两回，便在再出房间前向男孩道：

「对不起，她的病不能再等。」

严密得连月光亦透不进的房间里，男孩咬着嘴唇，落着眼泪，两眼是坏掉的水喉，啪嗒啪嗒地，将陈旧潮腥的枕套晕得更湿。男孩哭罢，再度觉得浑身奇痒无比，未禁将蜜肤抓挠得纵横斑驳。男人回来时，血津津的男孩嚇得他怔在门口，他忙抱起蜷缩成穿山甲的男孩，再同他到浴室洗澡。

朦胧的水汽里，男人轻拍男孩稚瘦的背脊，安慰道：「对不起，对不起。」

男孩偎着男人的左膛，垂眸检视他尚待指约的无名指，最后抬首憨甜道：「没要紧。」

今夜，男孩不想贴着他睡觉，就躺在他余有古龙水香的薄衫里，然后在滚过檐脊的夏雷里，同柜上他用糖屑引来的几只蚂蚁说话。男人注意到男孩寂寞的举动，便在昏黄的灯光里攒起眉。

这时，男孩听到哗哗地剥糖纸的细响。

男孩抬起湿沉的眼睫，便见男人凑近的脸庞。原是他要含着草莓硬糖同他亲吻。

男孩阿地张开嘴，任男人的齿舌细摩他的味蕾。男孩觉得这吻是辛辣的，而男人觉得这副口唇细小且酸，像未熟的黄皮果肉，但凡想起就要生津的。男孩轻卷着舌，使男人的嘴唇像抽雪茄般嘬住他的舌，再吃吃地闷笑。

「我要。」男孩摩挲着他光洁的胸膛和生着细茸的腹脐，再而直抒欲望道。

男人叹息着，亲吻男孩身前因情欲而更鲜艳欲滴的细细甲痕，然后，再覆身于这具白璧微瑕的躯体。男孩仔细地望着他，单薄的眼睑、堆着细痕的眼角、生着痣的左颧、饱满的嘴唇，冒着须青的颚巴，真切而确凿，使当日泳池旁的男人像个鲜亮的陌生人。

开始总是痛楚的，无论前戏多漫长，男孩战栗着，指腹微陷男人背肋的罅隙。男人望着克难地容纳他的男孩，就像望着沉重而黑白的现世所高不能企的轻盈而斑斓的异境，眼神逐渐迷离，因而对待男孩，就像要将对方融进自己骨血般的着紧。

男人将男孩操得太甚的时候，男孩便以后踵轻叩他的背脊，再挟哭腔道：

「Bacardi，慢点！」

男人便按兵在男孩的体内，再而抬起身，连同攀着他肩背的男孩亦然。

「我叫李赫宰。」男人温柔地望着他的男孩。

「李赫宰。」眼睛雪亮的男孩捡出最就唇的轻促的音节，亲昵道：「赫。」

李赫宰亲吻着小海面容的每道细红，青硬的胡渣刺得男孩有些痕痒，再而托起男孩的脂臀，教他如何变换角度以最大化快感。当男孩坐在男人怀里，因着热流激射在内壁的感觉而轻微晕眩时，男人忽抱着他行至窗前，他呜咽着射出最后一股腻白。

「警察。」李赫宰将男孩放于地毯，嘱他穿衣着裤。等他潦草穿戴好后，流利地帮男孩亦复如是。

小海弯腰提裤时，便有股浓白自他的臀缝里挤出来，这轻微的水响使两人脸颊红晕更深。

「赫。」男孩两腿打颤地站着道：「我里面太满啦。」

「上车清理。」

李赫宰将嘟嘟囔囔的小海扛在肩上，阔步而出，背着男孩自后门走向停车场。天旋地转里，小海细声憨笑着，任口袋里的硬糖如雨落。

「我要换内裤。」小海在车座上扭着身道。

白野马疾驰在蜿蜒无尽的公路上。

男孩注意到赫的嘴角若隐若现的笑意，便解开安全带，抬身吻住司机的口唇，直到男人将跑车拐进路边的树荫里，眼神危险地盯着小海。男孩有些慌，因男人的指腹正隔着布料揉按他的蜜口，直到裤底完全湿透。动情的男孩跪起身，索性将裤腰拉至膝窝时，再在男人的叹息声里，拉开他的裤链，再而咬唇坐向他的胯间。

最后，在呼啸而过的警笛声里，温吞且狠地同他操着自己。

白野马再次回到跑道上时，男孩在自在的风里细哼着情歌，仰面承接着阳光的温顾。

第三日清晨，他们住在半岛最南的旅馆。

男孩穿着宽松洁白的衬衣，古龙水香隐约在鼻。他站在窗前，借着垂帘的缝隙，张望起椰城的南海以及火烧岛上的灯塔。

「我们能出去看海吗？」小海回首向李赫宰道。

李赫宰的沉默教男孩坐回床边，交替抬腿踮着新置的足球，直到午后的高温使男孩昏沉就眠。男人来到浴室，接通苦等有时的电话，他尚未开口，听筒那端就响起冷穆的话语。

「撕票。」

「什么？」李赫宰错愕道。

「事成以后，钱会打到你的账上。」

「我不明白。」李赫宰攒眉道。

「绑架案是他继母的意思，你知道的，豪门争产的习套。」

李赫宰挂掉通话，想起病重的家姐，脑中闪过确凿但短命的杀意。随后，男人便因这旋起即灭的杀意，在这现世的残酷里，替他的男孩感到凄惶与荒诞。最后，男人坐在窗边出神，坐得到最后，徒剩躯壳。他撑起身，替他的男孩盖上薄衫，男孩震颤的项背使他攒眉道：

「我不会伤害你。」

「你怎么办？」小海仍背对着他道。

「自你跟我走的那刻起，我们就已是死人。」李赫宰用额面轻抵小海的肩膊道。

「我不后悔。」男孩猛然翻过身，再而揪着男人的衣襟，将对方拉到自己稚瘦的怀抱里，然后，握住男人意图解他衣扣的手指，道「别全脱。」

此后两日，两人没有踏出房间，在川流不息的欲望里沉沦。男孩在尖锐的快乐和锋利的痛苦里，睡去又醒来，而男人由始至终凝视着他的男孩，舔舐着他结在男孩身上罂粟味的汗珠。

男人想，若果爱情和死亡能够品尝，一定是他此刻嘬食到的味道。

这日黄昏，男人带回海鲜外卖，还有些退烧和抗敏的药。

「我都好啦。」小海喑哑道，虽如是言，仍垂首嘬食男人掌心的药丸，再咕隆咕咚地罄空杯中清水。

男孩给他的男人腾出位置，两指捏着根枕间颜色稍浅的发丝，笑道：「不要再掉头发啦。」

男人坐在床沿，蓦然间，觉得他男孩的眼神已然脱去初时的涩酸，变得温柔而浓冽。他未禁投身于他男孩的怀抱，再将下颚轻抵男孩柔软的脑袋，肯剖露他内心的轻弱。「我很害怕。」

「不要怕，我是你救的。」小海紧拥着李赫宰道。

李赫宰就要教男孩说服。若不是他无意瞧到男孩眼底那星点难以排遣的悲戚。李赫宰熟睡后，男孩像狐獴般机警地探起身。男孩在男人的口袋里翻出手机，拧亮浴室的灯后，他将手机支在盥洗台的皂盒里，最后开启录像。

「我是自愿跟他走的，此间没有任何胁迫的存在。」小海言罢，偏首思忖着。

再而细细絮絮地，向任何能够取读这段影像的人士，有所取舍地阐述他的遭遇。最后，男孩将手机完璧归赵，将自己像荷包蛋似的摊在李赫宰的身上。李赫宰幽然启目，望着睡得嘴角噙着水光的小海，险些就要流泪。

天将明时，李赫宰在门外细微的响动里，猛然起身，就拉着小海向后门逃窜。

枪声在锁门的瞬间响起，惊得小海弹起身，再后疾扎到李赫宰的臂弯里。

白野马疾驰在轻寒的夜凉里，男孩鼻息轻咻，男人便解意地抬起手臂，以便男孩在他抱里找到位置。

「我们能永远在路上吗？」小海细声道。

自男孩得知男人家中的半隙故事，于家的想象便悄然熄灭，然在这堆冷烬里，他又生出不堪推敲的幻想。

「你是不是想吃糖？」李赫宰望着眼前灰黑的沥青路。

「我还有半粒硬糖。」小海捂着他微鼓的口袋道。这是上次两人接完吻，男人留在他嘴里的，他何以舍得食完。

「我是说，你喜欢的甘草糖。」

「你肯记得啦。」

「我们现在去买。」

小海用睡意浓重的笑眼望住李赫宰，随后垂睫阖眸，在他颈项间轻声细语道。

「到时叫醒我啦。」

白野马最后停在东海岸的月亮街，渔民码头旁的便利店尚未营业，无妨，两人可以先赏日出。

小海蝴蝶般的嘴唇仍贴着他的脖颈，静静停驻在那里。

「东海起身啦。」

李赫宰揽着小海软绵绵的腰肢，自男孩湿黏黏的口袋里，摸出半粒花纸绞住的硬糖，还有那块他们曾为争持的怀表。在骤然斥鼻的不祥的腥锈味道里，他借着月光细辨出细碎的血肉，急痛攻心，眼泪终垂。他用沾满鲜血的阔掌轻摩小海青白的脸蛋，那两朵青春健旺的玫瑰红已然凋零。

「我一直想问，等你我回到各自轨道，你是否还愿意？」

绵延曲折的山坳里，警笛仍紧追不舍。李赫宰无意再逃，他想陪他的男孩细赏这片总是隔绝于旅馆窗帘的黄金海岸，还有曾在油画里端详过的月亮街。

「我愿意。」

男人抱着他的男孩，望着眼前深黑的汪洋，直到红蓝交闪的警光铺盖天地。

（完）


	2. Chapter 2

著灯

二〇一六年九月七号，首尔下起夜雨。

自反萨德集会愈演愈烈，首尔警察厅的人手渐显支绌，临时征召的辅警亦很有限。

李东海就同警察宣传团的同仁，请命前往公民广场执勤，敬此分担维护秩序的重荷。虽然，警察宣传团的职责是「在娱乐领域进行犯罪防范、举办宣传公演」，但它的成员无不经过数月刻苦的集训，应付能力和体能皆有保障。

「近千名来自星州的抗议者在雨中坚持集会，高喊「誓死反对，直至政府撤回部署决定」。同时，前来支援的学生和社会志愿者的人数亦在持续增加。据不完全统计，今夜留守在公民广场上的帐篷，已经超过一千五百顶。」

身着雨衣的记者正站在路障前，向镜头陈述现场情况。

雨水潇潇淅淅，晶莹的水法般顺着帽檐流成细柱，李东海单臂抱着迷途的女童，掌搭在她的额前胜如雨棚，最后将她完璧归于她母亲的臂弯。随后，这位来自宣传团的临时工就拿着扬声器向雨中的人群道：「我谨代表警方，再次呼吁参加人士不要带未成年子女前来。」

这时，制服的口袋里响起短信提示音。李东海捂着它，就像捂着颗扑通跳动的心脏——希望是你发来的。

暗漠的雨夜里，响起热络而细碎的人语，原来是正在给抗议者派送雨褛和热食的志愿者。当值的警员们面面相觑，继续在雨里立成沉默难撼的雕塑。有时，撑着伞的母女提着食物走来。女童跑到巡查队长的跟前，踮脚举臂，提着装着食物的塑料袋，道：「爸爸，妈妈做的紫菜包饭！」

李东海望着女孩稚嫩的面容，笑眼明晔，随后又因想起某事，顿在半空。

「抱歉打扰。如果不嫌弃，请吃些简单的食物吧。」军嫂派发着食物和咖啡，边温柔笑道：「除此，遇到位热心市民，特别请喝咖啡，据说是东海的男粉呢。」

「真羡慕两位啊。」崔警员笑道。

李东海腼腆垂首，望着咖啡杯纸套上的字迹工整的「辛苦照顾东海的各位，加油！」

「爸爸！」这时，女童惊慌的嗓音响起，引得四周的警员向攒眉弯腰的巡查队长。

「队长？」待启的食盒跌落在洇散着暗红的马路上。

召来候在附近待命的救护车，李东海同警员将队长抬到路障后，拒着鬣狗般顷刻涌向前来的记者，将昏迷者置于担架上，最后目送救护车没在夜色里。三周前，安队长就已来公民广场当值，最近数星期未有放假，累积超时工作时间近两百小时。

李东海望着指间尚鲜的红热。

前时，象征着生命力的它尚流淌在人的体内。

值班结束，已是凌晨时分。李东海同崔始源回到警署，更换常服，再而以等人为由，婉拒队友接送的好意。李东海站在门廊上，查阅起手机短信，随后笑着冒雨冲出警察厅后门。

「海。」

最近的街灯底，热心市民正在弥天的雨里撑着伞。年轻的上警轻抽鼻翼，健步扑向张臂迎他的怀抱，再在李赫宰的无任欢迎的脖颈间，轻*吻绵*密，言辞颠倒。

李赫宰颔首，再用单臂揽着东海的掌轻拍震颤的肩背，最后打趣道：「小心D社的记者。」

闻者有意，李东海盯着李赫宰，拉下他的黑色口罩，稍抬颚，明晃晃地吻起对方噙着笑意的嘴。

李赫宰亦嘬住东海的唇舌，像是他的喉咙里有蜜和奶，随后，他猛然意识到尚在首尔警察厅的后门时，兀然一个冷颤，两臂就推开尚阖着眼的东海，拉起口罩，再在检视警门前摄像头的同时，拉着东海向后退。

李东海微怔，再而倔强地重复前时的举动，而李赫宰再度推开东海，目光扫着远处黑黝黝的树丛。

这种不啻于抉择的潜意识的推拒教李东海胆战心惊，使他因世情无常而逼出孤勇倏然解消。

李赫宰再回首时，李东海已然转身而离。

李赫宰望住李东海的背影，无端端，就想起十周年特别纪念专辑里的他的六个石破天惊，还有十周年纪念活动SUPER CAMP上的他的一番颠三倒四。

李赫宰的情感是有节制的，就像他舞技的张弛有度。这种自生的秉性，曾使李赫宰轻估他对东海爱意的深厚。待得他完全意识到时，东海的态度已然带些微防御性的游戏意味。再因着这种游戏意味所引起的巴甫洛夫效应，李赫宰无救地亲睹自己愈陷愈深。近来，他尤憎东海的眼睛因想起患得的过去亦或患失的未来而惆怅失意。

「东海。」

李赫宰在李东海拉住出租车的门把前，将东海拦在逐渐行远的尾灯后。李东海咬着嘴唇内侧，替他拉起口罩，再抱臂站在他的面前。

「我的顾忌，为着是你。」

李赫宰扯掉口罩，望着神情犹疑的李东海道。随后，李赫宰抬起手指，轻点东海眼底的晶莹，再微含在指间，清凉的咸涩使他的味蕾感到轻微的痛楚。

「何以冤屈我？」

回到家后，李东海脱掉半干的白衫长裤，径直趴向阔床。合着眼睑，嘴唇微勾，李东海用胯*部摩挲起因承载他们的情欲而轻微褪色的被衾。

「它就变荒地啦。」

李赫宰盯着东海背后的山峦与谷壑，目光自温煦变得爆炙。然而，李赫宰觉得东海需要休息，唯按兵不动，俯身捡起散乱的衣裤，将它们归在角落的洗衣篮里。李赫宰甫坐在床沿，东海就滑向厚褥因重量而下沉的方向，自背后揽住赫宰精实的胸膛，而后收回两臂，无端起身道：

「尚未睡前祷告。」

李东海徐跪在李赫宰的身前，两掌握着现役军人的两膝，仰首向他娓娓道。

「亲爱的父，我来到你的面前，把一切的重担卸给你。求你鉴察我的意念，是否有背于你处。我把我的全人，包括我的灵、魂、身付与你。我要安稳的睡在你怀中，再在醒时再度赞美你。阿门！」

喷出沉重的鼻息，李赫宰捏着这副健实的肩膊，再将它的主人横陈在祭台，最后覆身向这餐丰盛无比的牺牲。李东海迎着他细密如雨的亲吻，吃吃笑道：

「一等兵，你最好将我印满痕迹。这样，我回宿舍洗澡的时候，他们就会藉此知晓我们。」

随后，李东海就因锋利的疼楚而露出近乎童贞的惊愕，再而条件反射提收起腰，肩背逃向殊不知是同谋的床架。李赫宰的身躯追向前，两臂抱着他悬空的臀*部，将两瓣蜜色的膏脂牢固在床架前，预备如何温柔它，就如何暴烈它，同时使他随着颠连的顶*撞而轻微耸动的可能亦无。

腿窝剪着世间最擅顶弄的腰胯，李东海的奶嗓惊怕又痴憨：「带我到天堂。」

李赫宰颔首两度，接纳他的宏愿。

当强旺而忠贞的欲望摩挲着他全然撑展的内里时，李东海微张唇，露出将死未死的神情。他时而弓着脖颈，时而缩着肩背，时而偏首向左再向右，最后，虚着雾眸，描摹着眼前人的脸容，因着薄汗蒙着银光的脖颈前倾，轻嘬着李赫宰颧丘的细痣。

因着动弹不得而需全盘承受顶*撞的深度，李东海的眼眶鲜赤，他骤然提高音阶道：「轻点。」李赫宰握住抵在腹前的欲征，李东海细细一噫，就不再出言。

「快到啦。」李东海用下颚扣着赫宰的肩膀，抽着鼻息道。

李赫宰重且密地碾着东海的摄护腺，直到他抵达为止。眉间微攒，李东海露出若食致*幻剂的虚妄的神情，微狭的眼里翻涌着光怪陆离的蜃景。眼睫微扇，蓄满的泪就自眼尾滑落，像清晨的潮雾结在青草尖的东西。

「别再犯险。」李赫宰亲吻着他的耳廓道。

李东海仍在震颤着胡语，李赫宰是而重复此言，一遍又一遍，直到李东海智知已清地颔首，再而望住他道：「多谢你的咖啡。」

清洗完，两人就抵足而握。李赫宰细阅歌曲评论时，李东海就用脚趾掐他的腿肉，随后，目光落在赫宰的手机屏幕，眼神倏忽变得犹疑。

「换头像。」李赫宰将自餐厅攝得的合影传给李东海。彼时，因着东海的眼眶尚有红意，李赫宰唯同他戴着绣有椰树的鸭舌帽，微压着颚，再而拍照。

「你说换就换吗？」李东海仿着赫宰峰回路转的语感，狡黠道：「就半日。」

「还说我吝啬。」李赫宰按下确认键，摇首道。

熄灯后，李东海剪着李赫宰的腰腿，同他相对而眠。因着呼吸在他眼睫的温热气息，李东海觉得痕痒些，就敦使赫宰背着他睡，以便自己继而无尾熊般揽挂着他就睡。

暗室里，平白有鹿在响亮地食萍

李赫宰张着倦眼，目光检视着紧闭的雨窗、沉垂的窗帘，而后查证音源来自颈后，李东海正在磨牙。这种前未有的现象使他生起即时查阅口腔心理学资料的冲动——受挫、愤怒、压力、疲劳、缺乏微量元素。李赫宰将手指抵向柔软的唇间，再撬起坚硬的牙关，于是稚鹿咀食的细音顿然停止。

轻细湿暖的气流掠过指身的痒意，一阵又一阵，同样使李赫宰未禁颤栗。

李东海咂着嘴醒来，半抬着睡意浓厚的眼，想要嗔他。未料，口齿间的音素支离含混，最后，唯吐出句尚算清楚的日语：「変態ですか。」（是变态吗？）

李东海的两排洁牙将李赫宰的指锁着，口腔的黏膜和肌肉随着言说而蠕在他的指周。

李赫宰的眼神显出痴迷的釉色，甚至颔首而言：「はい。」（是的。）

李东海噗嗤而笑，响亮地吐出他的食指。嘴唇再翕合出几个音符，阖眼又熟睡。李赫宰将这串摩斯密码翻译为「再敢扰我黑甜，就踹你落床。」望着永不知失眠何为的东海，李赫宰的眼底就滋起蜜意，情不自禁，就俯首轻吻东海的耳后，果真就落到床底。

手机屏幕亮起，李赫宰回完同期的短信后，目光停在Instagram的界面，细阅起更换头像条目底的评论。最后，因着某些东海的感性所难堪的评论而壑起眉原。

半梦醒间，李东海觉得被窦温度骤降，就响起奶腻的鼻音，向坐在床边的李赫宰道：「赫？」

「你说就半日。」李赫宰复述道。

「我还说轻点。」李东海慵困地驳嘴道，随后因着赫宰的神情而醒起眼眸，他徐坐起身，细声道：「别看啦。因为不想伤害任何人，是而总有遗憾。但是，就算不是你，就算不是我，就算永远独身，就算早成家室，我们注定永远无法满足所有的期望。」

你的、我的、他们的、她们的，且世人皆如此。

「不如，看看爱你的和你爱的，看看我。」李东海向他张臂道。

「等一日，你我不再是符号。」李赫宰将他的胸膛嵌合在东海的臂弯里。

投射的客体、想像的容器、象征的符号。等你我除了你我，再不是其它。

李东海未置可否，仁慈地将可能趋于消极的回应压在舌底，再同李赫宰绵绵地接吻。

窗外，昨日夜雨的痕迹已杳然无踪。

（完）


	3. Chapter 3

人鱼

「您是说，他是木浦港最初的鲛人？」

作曲家望着暾日底的金碧交映的康津港，还有海滨公园里的恋侣们——其间，也有好些面上生着瘢鳞的红男绿女，但是，如今，这已不再是值得人侧目的景象。

「我不确定。但他成为人鱼以后，再没有人知道他的踪迹。」

霜鬓全白的叙述者坐在岸边，姿态沧桑而沉静，像座遭受过旧世纪的风吹雨晒的雕塑。闻言的作曲家未置可否，关掉原本用于采集海浪声得录音机，收拾起背包。

「请原谅我的告辞。」  
   
李东海站在浸洗池里，在身边的神父解释洗礼意义时，他用眼角的余光扫视着前来观礼的信众。李赫宰不在。受洗者微提下唇，目光落向浮动在水面的花窗玻璃的斑斓碎影上。

「你愿不愿意接受及宣告耶稣为你的救主及生命的主宰，一辈子跟随祂？」

「我愿意。」受洗者真挚道。

这些年，教会使他免于饥饿和寒冷的侵扰，使他感到被接纳和关怀，使他感到被爱慕和渴望——噢，他就是在这里遇到李赫宰的。

「你既然愿意，我就奉圣父、圣子、圣灵的名，带你施洗归入主的名，自今直到永远。阿们！」

面目慈蔼的神父右掌持着方巾，覆住东海的口鼻，左臂引导着他向后卧进水里。凉水漫灌进耳窦再而没过颞颊的窒息感，使东海生出本能性的恐惧。青年失控地挣动着肩膊，想要坐起身，但施洗者的臂膀强壮而无所逃，将他牢牢地控在刺骨的水里，直到浸洗结束，芳燠的空气再度充盈他的肺腑。

「得胜！得胜！哈利路亚！」信众们祝福道，他们希望耶稣的福佑能治愈东海的怪病。

李东海走出受洗池，裹着浴巾，独自来到更衣室。他打开六号隔间的雕门，正在里面等他的是李赫宰。

「噢，赫宰。」

欣悦于目光的惊喜，李东海憨生生地呼唤着他的恋人。李赫宰掌着东海松挎在身上的浴巾，替他擦拭起黑漉漉的发绺。这时，李东海摩挲着领口的纽扣，犹豫着是否要在恋人的面前陈展。最后，这位受洗者解开衬衫的排扣，向恋人袒露出不再白璧无暇的肌肤。

东海身上密布的粉碧色瘢痕瞬间攫住李赫宰的目光。它们很像是淤青，但带着一种淡粉的金属光泽。半晌，李赫宰因而犹疑地猜测道：「是那伙人？」  
「不是。」李东海摇首道：「上次你报警以后，他们就再没有找过我的麻烦。」

自第一眼见到李赫宰，李东海就患上怪病——尽管，这位青年既不以为是怪，也不以为是病。

起初，医生断定这些是天生的胎记，随后才肯思疑是组织病变，但他没有检查出任何异常，最后只能归结于色素沉淀或良性增生。随后，两节充斥着氯水味的游泳课，使东海的秘密不胫而走。这座海港小城里以近乎瘟疫的速度般布散着。

李东海知道自己的病因，是而，他将他守口如瓶。

「《罗马书》载：『男的和男的彼此贪恋，行可耻的事，就在自己身上受这逆性行为当得的报应。』这或许，就是我的报应。」李东海用促狭而憨昵的语调，在恋人的耳边喳喳不休着。最后，他的话止于李赫宰心事重重的面孔，道：「赫宰，我开玩笑的。」

「东海，我想跟你商量。」摩挲着李东海带着细绒质感的后颈，李赫宰再而抵着他的额面道：「再更进一步前，我们应该有段冷静期，我想确保我们的关系，不是一时激情的产物。」

「赫宰。」闻言的李东海稍撤身，高抬着下颌，像是唯有最确实的解释和最真挚的忏悔才能放下它：「我知道，你和昭旻的事。」

「我确实答应母亲，尝试有所改变。」李赫宰摇首道，再而微顿两颚：「但是，事情绝非如你想象。」

望着眼前的因秉性善良而温顺优柔的恋人，李东海不再促狭地揶揄他，甚至稍倾身，提唇就要亲吻他。李赫宰连忙握住恋人的肩膀，在这个星燎的亲吻变成熊熊的情事前，道：

「东海，给我三个月的时间。」

四月二十日，耶稣复活主日。

钢蓝的夜色笼罩着教堂的庭院，信众们围聚在手持复活蜡烛的辅祭的身周。

李赫宰同父母到教堂参加守夜礼。他注意到那伙人正在庭院对面马路边的垃圾桶旁吞云吐雾，未禁攒着眉，憎恶地盯他们一眼，随后折身没在密密的人群里，再在平静而虔诚的张张面孔间索寻东海的眼眉。

神父的姿态静穆如常，立在鲜花围绕的露天讲台上，向信众们解读经文：「在起初，天主创造了天地。大地还是混沌空虚，深渊上还是一团黑暗，天主的神，在水面上运行。」

李赫宰寻觅无果，独自行向幽寂的教堂，最后坐在自玫瑰花窗射落的惨淡月光里。这时，殿堂后廊传来的细碎动响引起他的注意。

李赫宰穿过右翼长廊的拱门，行至昏暗的后廊，修而瘦的熟悉剪影逐渐显现在他的眼帘里。李东海站在烛台底，正在吃餐钵里剩余的圣体饼。

「海。」

正在嚼食的口唇微顿，再而继续蠕动着进行吞咽。

「如果你需要帮助。」李赫宰行向那盏半圆的光晕，到他的恋人身旁。

「我不需要。」李东海罄空壶底最后一滴圣血，侧脸扬声道。

「为什么没去学校？」李赫宰微显不悦道，不知是因东海的放任自流，还是因他在学校对面的咖啡馆里虚费的三日，而这三日，他们原本可以在无尽的缠绵缱绻里消度。

李东海没有回答，转身就要走。

「东海。」

错杂的跫音起落间，两段修而瘦的剪影叠在一起，扭扭捏捏而推推搡搡地交颈细语。随后，这两个鬼祟的黑影，赶在手持乳香炉的辅祭领着信众行进教堂以前，悄将世界锁在储物室的外部。

金碧辉煌的教堂里，唱诗班歌咏的《逾越颂》萦绕在雕画的石梁间。

「快点。」

在耶稣和圣母像间，李东海将恋人抱在臂弯里，下颌扣着他的肩背，因着腿间疾猛的摆荡而剧烈地喘息着。将近能承受的极限时，李东海挣动着肩膀，想要脱出扣着他腰胯的两掌，然而这两掌同样强壮而无所逃。

「赫宰。」

李东海将五指陷着赫宰肩背，翻身将他坐在胯底，奋力起落几十度，便僵直地痉挛起来。

李赫宰密吻着膛前的东海汗湿的发绺，手掌摩挲着他的肩背，还有滑腻的胸垒前结着的两朵不孕的蓓蕾。比起上次相见，李东海身上的碧斑消退很些。

「你的病好了些。」李赫宰的目光摩挲着东海颈后的淡痕。

李东海想，他的恋人肯定不知道这些碧斑的意味，是而深然望李赫宰一眼，稍摇首，没有说话。最后，他用脸颊贴着李赫宰微闭的倦眼，在耶稣和圣母的温柔注视里，相依而眠。

有时，李赫宰才在修女们掠过后廊的跫音里醒来，他惊奇地发现那些碧斑又重新爬到东海的脖颈，像是某种具有毁灭性的寄生力量。他抚摸着那些比肌肤质感更光滑的细痕，指底生出和鱼鳞相接的错觉。

抚摸着，抚摸着，他的眼眶就酸痛起来。

「赫宰？」李东海应着他的亲昵而惺忪睁眼。

「我明天要回首尔。」李赫宰眼眶湿润道。

「噢。」李东海微怔道。待他终肯置信的刹那，两粒望着恋人的热漉漉的眼睛骤然失温。

「这不意味着我的感情有所轻减。」李赫宰攒着眉，用微红的挺鼻轻搔东海的脸颊道：「只是，只是——」更多的言语消止在委婉的沉默里。

这时，教堂里的歌咏也渐稀落。

「黎明，我在老地方等你。」李东海用新的邀约将这场温存煞尾，随后撑坐起身，家里还等着他打包带回的冷炙残羹。 

李赫宰将东海送到教堂的后门，形影伶仃地站在石街上，向东海的背影叮嘱道。

「小心那伙人。」

李东海停在街灯放射出的蒙茸的黄金半圆里，稍折身，向恋人温柔一睐，有时，才肯别目而离。

李赫宰回到肃穆庄严的教堂，腔内的愁绪就像此刻夜凉所牵动的玫瑰玛莉的碎影。最后，他注意到父母正在同神父低声告别。

「不是明天下午的班机吗？」李赫宰近前搀扶着母亲，同时不禁疑惑地问道。

「我约了昭旻在机场用午餐。」

「我能晚些去吗？」

这位母亲望着注视着她的青年，将要欣然应允时，某种不知缘由的直觉使她隐约地意识到，若她这回答应他，或将永远失去他。

翌日清晨，李赫宰推着沉重的行李车，神情寡淡地陪父母到候机室。他望着航班信息牌，苦闷地垂首，直到右侧的新闻屏幕里的播音员的声音响起。李赫宰徐抬首，两眼瞪得欲裂。

「凌晨五点，年轻男子在海滨公园受到几名被指是极端宗教分子的暴徒袭击，遭到将近两个小时的施虐，包括在青年的胸前刻写『血要归在他们身上』。男子因脑部遭受重创而……」

候机室里，中年夫妻在交谈的间隙向身后回望，李赫宰已不在座位。

李赫宰赶到海滨公园时，朝霞烂漫地在天际燃烧着，将整片海域映成腥腻的金红色。李赫宰再临他们这些年的幽会地点，李东海伏在街灯阑珊的海滨，暗红的海波拍荡在他修而瘦的身上。

「东海。」

李东海应声抬起上身，向迟来的恋人伸出两臂。

李赫宰跌坐在水泥砌成的斜坡上，俯身抱住恋人最接近人类身躯的肩背，因自腰腹起，那些碧斑已经全然覆盖东海的两腿——它已经变成修长的鱼尾，满生闪逝着钻石光芒的细鳞。李东海将脸扬向他，笑容仍如暾日般温暖强盛，这使得李赫宰自中窥得一点神性。

「赫宰，你看。」

李东海的嗓音变得几不可闻的轻细，李赫宰就将耳殷切地贴着恋人冰凉的唇。李东海稍折腰腹，便有柔碧色的鱼尾自紫红海面跃动而出。

「送我到海上。」李东海指着泳滩护网以外的更遥远的蔚蓝。

随后垂下臂膀，李东海监视着自己指间柔性的薄膜连蹼，像是还未全然适应身体的变化。他再抬首，想同李赫宰倾诉蜜语时，只能安静地翕合着嘴唇，再不能吐出任何声音。

李赫宰望着东海腰腹间若隐若现的扇动着的红腮，眼眶湿润地问：「疼吗？」

李东海稍摇首，两臂环向恋人的肩膀，任李赫宰将自己裹在他的湿外套里，再而悬空抱起，腥腻的海水便淅淅地沥他们的踵后。

在飞驰的风景里，东海趴在与咸腥的海风相摩的车窗间，面孔仍青涩而明媚。他们停在因经年废置而盖满藤壶鱼藻的船舶码头前，李赫宰抱着不再能行走的东海到小弯船上。再在他们共享的最后一个清晨，将船驶离木浦港。

海洋的壮丽景象使李东海的精神更加挺振，他撑起身，就要向海里倾倒时，李赫宰猛然抱住东海。

「带我走。」李赫宰将颌扣着东海的肩背道。

李东海不再能理解他的话语，是而回转身躯，用口唇轻柔地摩挲着他的脸颊，直到他全然忘记这样亲昵的原因。这时，他就向后倒，自李赫宰落空的抓握里倒向康津湾的金霭红波里。

沉向逐渐蔚蓝的海底，鲛人望着在薄雾里燃烧的朝霞，想起那面映在浸洗池面澜动的玫瑰花窗，最后将身折转，游向更深幽的蔚蓝。

它不再感到恐惧和哀愁，也不再感到喜悦与眷恋，而是全然脱逸的自由。

李赫宰孤伶仃地坐在船上，黯然落泪，直到恋人的痕迹完全在海浪中消失——是闪逝的呵雾，是恒常的山海。  
   


作曲家踽踽独行再海滨长廊上，自身后吹来的海风里，叙述者的嗓音再度响起。

「但我知道，他永远在我的心里。」

（完）


	4. Chapter 4

致犹豫的恋人

 

我知道，我的热望不符合世俗的预期。

 

我应当秉持专业伦理的自律精神，禁断我的激情。但是，我爱你，你的灵魂，你的肉躯，在你得到我以前，我是不能自这混沌的痛苦中得救的。

 

我们是在选秀节目上相遇的。我是你的导师，你是我的学生。

 

比起你的容貌，我先见到的是你的舞姿，那些随着节奏而爽利地抑顿的线，随着韵律而圆融地摩荡的形——我能自中辨出哪些属于你的天赋，哪些属于你的刻苦。当我的同仁竞相称赞你的时候，独我吝啬评价道：你的身体潜能尚待充分开发。你稍颔首，露出温顺而懵懂的神情，将薄唇抿得更薄。

 

为什么想要当歌手？

 

因为我喜欢跳舞，想成为能得到人们认可的歌手。这也是爸爸的愿望。

 

我微攒起眉，目光自主持人身旁的你收回到眼前的稿纸。你在龙塘洞的童年岁月使我想起在喜鹊山的生活经历，你的父母使我想起我的父母，你使我想起我。

 

要给父亲录影像信吗？

 

爸爸要健康，我爱你。

 

你温吞言说时，那些像黄油融化般的绵音使主唱导师觉察到你嗓音的特质：就像正在唱Married With Children的Oasis主唱Liam Gallagher。我稍偏首，未置可否。

 

而当我1意识到我爱你时，已无任何心理机制能够遏制这种情感的曼衍。

 

就像现在，你站在我的面前，张着无所知的憨而黠的眼睛，而眼底照着我检视你的严肃神情时，我便想将你拥在怀里，或投于你的臂弯。

 

你的眼睛是极其矛盾的媒介，它拥有最简单而深奧的结构，能发射最确切而歧义的信息，我后来常常抱怨你的口唇笨拙，言语支离，但我深知这是不全然公允的。你的眼睛能使散落在世界各地的异国拥趸，自中解读出属于他们国族语言中的爱的意涵。我想，这也是我陷落的源起——当我想象着你望着我的眼神时，我感到前未有的育性的丰饶。

 

最早注意到这份隐秘的狂热的是利特，他既是我所属组合的队长，也是近几期节目的特别主持。

 

当日的拍摄结束后，特哥留我在待机室，我明白他的意图。

 

他知道这件事吗？

 

我没有跟他表露过。

 

你需知，若有不慎，这会同时毁掉你们两人的事业。

 

我知道，哥，我知道。

 

这夜，我的酒亲故希澈哥约我出来聚餐，我知道利特已将此事告诉希澈，且希望希澈能提振我的精神——在希澈陪我罄空三瓶烧酒的期间，我几度因他们而湿热眼眶，就要掉泪。我是如此的孤独，又是如此的被感同身受。

 

就这样，我试图放弃你。

 

摄影机前，我不再给予你特别的关注，甚至就连平常的指导也有所保留；摄影机后，我刻意漠视你欲言而止的眼神，再在你每次组织完辞措、鼓振起信心行向我前，离开摄影棚。一回，两回，三回，你终而察觉我态度转变的针对性，便随着我的变化而做着自我调适。

 

此前，每一次我访问练习室，你总是第一个迎到跟前的。此后，你只肯站在学员的最外围，在副副肩膀和张张脸庞间露出半张寂寞优柔的面容。

 

你知道吗？如果你早生三五年，凭借你的天赋和态度，我们将在同一个公司相遇，在同一个组合出道，再在无数首歌里——成为彼此的另一种律动。但是，这没要紧，现在的你将在五七年后，带着你的后辈接替我，成为韩流史的下一页的新注脚。

 

接下来的几期拍摄，你的表现比我预想的更佳。我拥着摄影机，踏进氛围骤然变得安静拘束的练习室。

 

我很自豪，全体排名的首位是我们舞蹈队斩获得。

 

学员们会意地分散出通道，我便径直行向受宠若惊的你，将从边缘变成中心的你抱在怀里。

 

我们东海，祝贺你。

 

我已将情感克制得逼近反噬的临界点，是而，那时我将你拥得格外紧些，更紧些，直到我确凿地感到你凉丝丝的眼睫、热咻咻的鼻息、糯乎乎的嘴唇若有若无地摩过我的颈侧，使我的肩背骤然紧绷如磐石坚硬。

 

前辈，感谢你。

 

我轻拍你的背，再而撤身而出，最后回身望向身后的学员们。

 

导师合作舞台的选曲是SuperJunior的人气歌曲。

 

〈Tri-angle〉？

 

你故态复萌，站在我的身边，向我露出憨而黠的笑容，开始胡言乱语。我佯装出愠怒的神情，将你的脖颈锁在臂剪里，再而在你耳边假意威胁道。你的笑意更甚，而它的温暖而强盛使我不再感到忧郁。

 

〈Tri-angle〉是东方神起前辈的歌。

 

真的吗？

 

东海阿，走好，这段时间我们相处很愉快。

 

我自鼻腔间喷出声无奈的笑嗤，将你的脖颈锁得更紧，引得周遭的学员笑声不断，唯独余光里的刘志赫紧张地扫视着我们，生怕你的玩笑是真的将我惹怒——我的心情再度变得忧郁起来。

 

回练习室拍摄的时候，我微倚着镜墙前的横栏，重申我将用正式舞台的标准要求你们练习的强度。又是刘志赫，他总爱在走位时故意碰撞你，而你竟也悄然给予他忍笑的回应。这时，我猛然意识到这种忧郁和前度的不同，我在呷醋。

 

当我面无表情地自嘲时，你拿着动线纸到我跟前，请我陪你们排练〈U〉的走位。

 

最后一集的拍摄任务，是直播我对学员宿舍的突击访问，节目组希望通过展示拟日常的生活片段强化预备役偶像们的人设。我无意占取学员们的份量，便将直播设备直接递给志赫，他拿着录像仪器，闹哄哄地拥着同伴们到厨房做谢师宴。我独自站在东海的床边，拿起枕边的《罗密欧与茱丽叶》。

 

这时，一片薄薄的相片自书页间掉落在地上。我俯身拾起，指节顿捏得青白，这是——我的照片，甚至是我刚出道时的照片。

 

我的心绪由惊异逐渐转向狂喜。

 

我再度想起你的眼睫、你的鼻息、你的嘴唇，还有它们和我的颈面相接时的温细感。或许，或许。我拿起你的笔，在你的书签上著我的名，最后，将它别在莎翁精心雕琢的对白下：我的慷慨像海一样浩大，我的爱情也像海一样深沉。我给你的越多，我自己也越富有，因为这两者都是没有穷尽的。

 

东海呢？

 

他的吉他又落在练习室，回去拿了吧。正在用量杯接水的志赫笑望向我，男孩的摄像机已不知递到那位学院的手里。

 

我驶向摄影棚所在的首尔麻浦区，车窗外，光管密集的摩登都市在四合的夜幕里璀璨如钻石。站在高厦的脚边，我抬首望向那些或明或暗的窗格，一想到你收纳在其间，钢筋水泥也变得温柔起来。

 

我站在练习室的玻璃门后时，你正在昏暗的房间里练舞。

 

疏落的星光，陆离的霓虹，还有繁密的车流，自微阖的窗叶间沉默而喧闹地落在房间里。这些光线使我得以细察到映在墙镜中的你的汗光，还有泪痕，你哭过，我希望我的严苛不是压垮你情绪堤防的最后一根稻草。

 

你汗流浃背，将近精疲力竭，这是我第三度想推门进屋。幸而，你的年轻而坚定的意志，终于意识到你的躯体是有所能承受的极限的。你不再跳舞，而是微佝着过劳的肌背，坐在墙镜前，咕噜咕噜地喝水。你是这时注意到我站在门后的，因而瞪圆眼，因而回过首，因而站起身。

 

前、前辈。

 

我行入房间时，你鞠躬着迎向我。

 

你是我见过最动人的舞者。

 

我言罢，你悄将唇瓣微张成颤抖的椭圆，像是因我前未有的慷慨称美而感到震惊。随后，你的眼睛瞟向我的身后，像是在猜疑这是否是出隐藏摄像机。无果。最后，你无所措地望着我。我叹息着，急切地像将你从自我怀疑和否定的深渊里打救，抬掌托住你的脸庞，用拇指揩拭你尚温的泪痕，然而，旧的尚未揩完，就有更多的新的将我的指背濡湿。

 

你会成为能得到人们认可的歌手。

 

我因前时的悭吝而深感自责，但我并不后悔，因我更不希望你因全然的誉美而变得骄傲自满。

 

前辈，我，您，我。

 

半晌未成文，你于是抿住唇，像是因对自我恼羞成怒而将我指掌间的你的耳轮烧得极热。

 

别客气。

 

我喜欢您。

 

我像触电般的骤然撤回两掌，而你也似受惊或羞悔地后退一步，再一步。你已经克忍到比赛结束，若我不曾来，若你不曾有这一念间，你会否将的衷情款曲永默于唇齿？这个念想使我感到前未有的悸惧。我知道，我必须在你落荒而逃前，向你表白我内心绝不亚于你的正漫溢着的柔情。

 

我爱你。

 

我想，我此刻的沉着应归功于莎士比亚。

 

噢。

 

你吐出小口轻薄的几不可闻的气音，全身紧张得近乎痉挛的肌肉群使你的轮廓涩而僵硬。我将前时觉获的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》递给你，你将它抱在胸前，眼眉逐渐变得舒和。

 

你是什么时候？

 

异口同声的默契，使我忍俊不禁，也使你两眼渐弯如新月，挺鼻的两旁弧起憨然的笑纹。

 

我肯定比您更早喜欢上我，喜欢上您，比我，你，我。

 

尾音消弭后，你再度抿住唇，将两粒使你孩气未脱的虎牙扣着下唇内侧。

 

我知道，我知道。

 

我替你安抚着你，希望你明白无需因此感到愤闷。你望着我有时，终而肯相信我不会在日后将旧事重提来揶揄你，或许罢。你因而拥抱我，再埋首向我的颈边啾啾作响地亲着。

 

今天是我们的第一日。

 

我不再因师威的需要而刻意沉压嗓音，学着你所属的10代的流行语，细碎地说与你每根柔细的发丝。

 

我知道，我们的热望不符合世俗的时尚，但在我们真正迫切需要思考与它相息的未来前，我要先给你一个温柔而绵润的吻。它会使我们今晚在各自的房间辗转难眠，但它也会告诉你，你已得到我，你已将我自混沌的痛苦中打救。

 

（完）


	5. Chapter 5

【赫海】The Last Man Standing（完）

设定：人类宰 x 丧尸海

背景：地球末日

注释：感谢来自 @草莓味的小银鱼 的点梗：「能不能写一个年下的那种文啊？（两个都很纯情但是一个心理很成熟）」

 

喜欢的朋友，欢迎点赞推荐评论关注捉虫。

 

————————————————————————————

 

生存，于此刻的李赫宰而言，已然变成一种诅咒。

 

这是李赫宰接到求救信号的第二十八天。

 

李赫宰骑着摩托车行驶在木浦的沿海公路上，油箱将空，若未能找到补给，他须得在附近的牧场苟消一夜，就是在这时，他险些将男孩误当成感染者，击杀在土腥味浓重的牧草堆上。噢，他一度以为自己是地球上最后一个幸存者。

 

「哥哥？」男孩回首轻呵道。

 

半枚鲜紫的桑葚咬在男孩染红的唇间，使李赫宰想起咀嚼着手指的感染者。

 

李赫宰收起长刀，急忙摇首，定睛再瞧。男孩正懵懂地望着他，面容鲜嫩得像刚挤的牛乳，两颊带着日光熟成的健旺的红晕，因着骤然的起身，衣摆兜住的桑葚全部散落在牧草间。

 

「你是谁呀？」男孩向后退，微露出两粒虎牙道。

 

李赫宰自惊愕中抽回思绪，吝言不答，在他转身将要离开的时候，男孩倏然扯住他的背心后缘，向他指了指桑葚树顶的红果，再指了指自己的腹脏。

 

男孩笑兜着沉甸甸的桑葚，引着李赫宰回到温馨的房舍，李赫宰留意到日历的当页仍停留在半年前的日期。

 

「家里就剩这些啦。」男孩将两罐黄豆递给李赫宰道。

 

「你想吃肉吗？」李赫宰揉着男孩蓬软的黑发道。

 

「但是，我们不能吃亚咩。」男孩有所保留道，他正打算将牧草搬到屋后的羊圈呢。

 

李赫宰狩猎归来时，男孩已然不设防地挨着屋后的蓄水缸就眠，至于他的山羊亚咩，正在偷食他衣兜里的桑葚，李赫宰的两掌轻托住男孩的腋窝，使男孩顺势倒向他的臂弯里。这孩子恐怕不比小山羊重几些。

 

李赫宰替男孩掖完被角，就到牧场后院用石块和木条搭设出简易烤灶，再将挂在腰间的野雉填满香草和桑葚，煨烤成熟，最后，递给闻香而来的男孩整副肥美的下庄，同他一起大快朵颐。

 

「你独自经营牧场？」李赫宰犹豫地这样提出这样的问题，它的答案可能会使男孩想起伤心的往事，便缀语道：「这可真酷。」

 

「我在等哥哥呢。」男孩砸然吮着软骨道。

 

「你哥哥何时回来？」李赫宰替男孩拈走嘴角的油渣。

 

「半年前，就该回来的。」男孩不再鼓腮咀嚼，匀着薄茧的指掌将腿骨捏得紧些。

 

李赫宰闻言垂眸。

 

「你明天就要走吗？」男孩盯着李赫宰映在焰光里的面容，再而挪向他所坐的那端的圆木。

 

「嗯，我接到求救信号。」男孩的出现使李赫宰对于重振社区再度报以希望。

 

「你能带上我吗？」半晌，男孩挤着唇道。

 

男孩爱煞晚凉掠动在他的发绺间的感觉，此刻，他正坐在李赫宰的摩托车的前座，亲赖地将背脊嵌在李赫宰的胸膛间，他用下颚扣着李赫宰的左臂，望向那些跛行的感染者。

 

「好多人呀。」

 

「他们是感染者，高度危险，别靠近他们。」李赫宰截住男孩思无邪的嗓音道。

 

「高度危险？」

 

「就像你牧场周边森林里的豺狼。」李赫宰便学起豺狼的低吼，唬得男孩将脑袋倏地缩进他的黑夹克的衣领里。

 

「我不会靠近他们的。」有时，男孩再度仰起脸蛋，向李赫宰乖顺道。

 

「酷。」男孩站在陈列着巴萨上赛季主场球衣的橱窗前，憧憬地巴望着。这时，李赫宰搜检完附近的便利店，便将男孩的腰肋扣在臂弯间，行向运动服装店的收银台。

 

「安静呆在这里，等我回来。」李赫宰确定男孩处在游荡者的视线死角，遂叮嘱道。

 

李赫宰注意到马路对面的某格窗户上，有人用白色胶带拼贴出SOS的求救信号。

 

「我害怕呀。」男孩瞪圆两眼，用极小的音量在李赫宰的鼻梁旁呵道。

 

「我马上回来。」李赫宰捧着男孩的脸蛋道。

 

「可是，哥哥走的时候，也是这样说的，」男孩仍不情愿道，「但是，你真的要马上回来噢。」最后，男孩同李赫宰妥协地拉钩道。

 

李赫宰赶到求救信号所属的居室时，一家三口已在密闭的卧室里烧炭自杀。李赫宰忍着腐臭退出房间，且带走他们留给来访者的遗赠：两盒因炎热的温度而过度发酵的泡菜，半袋将要发霉的年糕。

 

「我回来了。」李赫宰行向收银台道。

 

男孩不在他们约定的位置，与此同时，更衣室传来的感染者的咆哮使他的内心若堕冰窟。李赫宰握着长刀，解决正在拍打更衣室镜门的感染者，随后拉开门。

 

男孩倾着瘦薄的身躯，两掌朝他抓挠，虎牙呲露，喉咙里震荡出乳兽稚吼的声响。

 

「别，别，别。」

 

李赫宰膝盖虚弱地跪倒在男孩的身前，两掌控着男孩的臂肋，再而粗略检视着，男孩的左眉弓被咬掉小块皮肉，隐约露出牙色的颅骨，该死的感染者！李赫宰用指腹轻挲着男孩眼角新鲜的泪痕和血迹，望着他呆滞的两眼里倒映着的自己懊悔的神情，该死的李赫宰！

 

李赫宰带着男孩找到某辆废弃轿车，用安全带束将男孩在副驾驶，随后，再将整个街区的汽油全部收集起来，再带走自己的物资和机车用油，回到轿车的驾驶座。李赫宰替男孩简单包扎眉角的咬痕，再给他几块新鲜的禽肉（感染区不知何时起变成动物的乐园）。最后，李赫宰将额面抵着方向盘，在男孩咀嚼的细响里，自湎于自责的情绪里。

 

薄暮，哑黑的轿车停在钢蓝的林间。

 

李赫宰咬着嘴唇内侧，再度检查男孩周身的状况。这时，他始而见到男孩用鲜血在袖口高卷的臂上留言：「我被咬了，別kào近我。」李赫宰沉默地望着这些歪扭的字迹，猜想起男孩生前最后几分钟曾经历怎样的惶惧和苦痛，李赫宰再抬眼，望着男孩嘴角的血迹，噢，你看起来，还是那个坐在新刈的牧草堆上食桑葚的小家伙。

 

「你叫什么名字？」

 

李赫宰用两掌捧着男孩的脸颊，指腹轻挲他蓬软的发梢。

 

仍无人应答。

 

李赫宰再度闻获人类的声音时，已是三日后，他在林间遇到一对搜索补给的搭档。

 

「我们的团队在警察局设立了据点，如果你愿意加入，我们非常欢迎。」郑允浩将武器放在脚边的苔石上，以示和李赫宰交谈的诚意。

 

「我能带着他吗？」李赫宰直接提出条件道。

 

这对男女同时望向李赫宰身后的男孩，他因饱食而消极地呆站着。

 

「这是你的小宠物吗？」权宝儿抱臂道。她知道曾有人拔去丧尸的爪牙，再将它们当成宠物饲养。「我很遗憾，我想它曾经肯定是个惹人疼爱的男孩。但是，我也希望你明白，无论它以前是谁，现在已不复存在。你在它的眼里，充其量只是会行走的食物。」

 

「我们的团队里有位心理咨询师，如果你有所需要。」郑允浩轻拍李赫宰的肩背，意图将已然动摇的他带上货车，继而道：「据说，梁正国正在海南郡的港口提供马罗岛的渡轮服务，我们打算近日启程。」

 

「我去过海南郡，那里什么也没有。」李赫宰望着独自呆站在公路上的男孩，眼眶酸痛道：「我想，马罗岛也已然沦陷。」

 

如此，沉默再度统摄住夜雨里行驶的车厢。

 

男孩本能地追赶着组建驶离的铁罐货车，再叫横倒的路障绊倒在沥青路面。李赫宰眯望着男孩撑起身，仰起脸，稚嫩的五官在暴雨中变得模糊而不再可辨识。

 

「我，没法放弃他。」

 

李赫宰如是言罢，矫然翻身跳出行驶中的车厢，甫站定，便朝他的男孩疾奔而远。这时，李赫宰猛然意识到某个悲剧性的事实，他已然与男孩建立起深厚的情感链接，在他尚不自知的时候。

 

男孩慢慢地跛行在暴雨里，朝靠近他的李赫宰伸出两臂。

 

李赫宰握住这些青白的指掌，任男孩隔着衣袖咬啮自己的手臂，带着他回到车里。李赫宰重新将男孩用安全带束在副座里，随后，冒雨往树林里打猎。回来后，李赫宰递给男孩半握浆果，而男孩仅想着引颈咬他的手指，齿音铿锵得使李赫宰更加懊丧，然而，咬合几次皆落空后，男孩就像是突然忘记正在进行的举动，耷拉着肩膀，出神地望着斜切入车窗里的月光中的雨痕。

 

「你在想什么？想家吗？」

 

李赫宰的额面凑近男孩的侧容，想要同木然无言的他沟通。

 

「我带你回木浦，好吗？」

 

这时，车窗前，猛然扑近流浪的感染者的残缺面容，男孩微怔抬首，再而条件反射地将脊背藏向李赫宰的胸膛。

 

感染者仍有情绪乃至情感吗？李赫宰想道。

 

李赫宰没有理会正在挠窗的感染者，直接拉下遮阳窗罩，再给自己换上耐受的夹克外套，它的两袖已满是男孩虎牙鲜明的齿痕，随后，自背包里拿出他掠来的长袖球衣，替湿透的男孩更换衣物，温柔得就像男孩还是个人类。李赫宰卸掉男孩额周的绷带，用生理盐水将粘着伤口的内层敷料浸湿以后，再温柔揭落，仔细检视起男孩的伤口是否有感染的症状，最后，用清洗剂替清洗伤口，重新覆上敷料，再用绷带固定。

 

由始至终，男孩仅是带着两行应激的新鲜泪痕，呆望着在眼前移动的李赫宰。

 

「感染是可逆的，是吗？」李赫宰用指腹轻挲男孩的泪痕道。

 

随后，男孩像是要反驳李赫宰的猜测似的，猛然张唇，但当李赫宰以为男孩要咬他时，他两片嘴唇酝酿出的确是个剧烈的喷嚏。这时，李赫宰留意到男孩鼻底的两点清亮，犹疑地替他揩去，再用手背探男孩的额面，噢，男孩正在发烧。李赫宰叹息着拿出医药箱，斟酌着剂量，握着男孩的底颚，给他填喂退烧药。

 

比安全带更能约束男孩的是他自身的虚弱。此刻，男孩青白着两颊，肩膀沉重得连喘息也费劲。

 

感染者不需睡眠，因而新陈代谢的速率比正常人类高，需要时常摄取能量，而非壮年的感染者罕有和代谢率相匹的捕食能力，是而，老弱妇孺总是死亡率最高的感染者——如果，他们还能二次死亡的话。李赫宰想起那些饿得貌如骷髅而仍在爬行觅食的感染者，内心便生出些厌世的幽绪来。

 

李赫宰将食指抵着男孩的唇间。

 

「感染我。」

 

但是，男孩只是恹恹含着他的手指，随后一引颈，将自己呕得满身青黄。这种骤然浓烈的腥腐气息再不能使李赫宰攒眉，他望着眼前这具在各种病毒的角力中拉扯的躯体，指掌徐按向腰间的陪刀。

 

我被咬了，別kào近我。

 

这刹那，李赫宰无由想起男孩两臂上歪斜的字迹，便瞬间打消结束男孩苦难的念想。

 

「我不会放弃你的。」李赫宰自我提振着精神道。

 

李赫宰替男孩裹上外套，驱车行至最近的城镇，独自清空穷街上的迷你酒店，再抱着男孩摸黑到最里的房间。李赫宰检查房间内的各种设备时，惊觉酒店的水箱里仍有存蓄，备用电池可正常运作。他已不习惯这种人工照明的亮度，他蹲下身，替躺在浴缸里的男孩洗澡，最后，将这副轻而绵的身躯放在床褥里。

 

「唔。」

 

男孩吐出细小的吟呻，李赫宰便垂首抵着他的额面。

 

「你也别放弃自己。」

 

男孩安静地睁眼躺着，有时，猛然举身，李赫宰便及时使男孩趴向床沿，再用垃圾桶接住他的呕吐物。噢，男孩在他不注意的时候，吃了几个塑胶玩具的肢体零件。

 

李赫宰独自潜行到酒店餐厅的厨房，他总能自数遭洗劫的地方找到仍有价值的东西：料理台底，遗忘着几罐过期的黄豆，烤箱里，码着几块酱红的肉干。

 

李赫宰在回房的路上，边以罐头果腹，边继续在四周搜索可用物资。李赫宰拉开电视机柜时，里面有一盒西甲德比的光盘，他想起男孩站在展示着梅西签名的巴萨球衣的橱柜前的模样，想通过它使他想起生前些许的片段。

 

当激情的解说在404号房间里寂寞地响起时，李赫宰抱着男孩坐在床上。

 

有时，男孩像是被声音吸引而站起身，徐行向电视，他细小的手掌贴着屏幕，两眼怔望着跑动在绿茵场上的球员，就在李赫宰以为他的自我正在复燃时，男孩仅是引颈张唇，想要咬食不时出现的特写人脸。李赫宰叹息着揪住男孩的后领，把张牙舞爪的他带回怀里，横臂一束，再将软化的肉干喂到他的嘴边。

 

男孩的肠胃不能克化，进食未几，就僵着脊背在李赫宰的怀里呕吐，最后虚弱得休克于他的臂弯里。

 

李赫宰将男孩重新仰置在床上，注视着他消青白瘦的面容，最后，他挨着他的脸颊和嘴唇就眠，內心想着，哪怕明朝醒来，男孩正在享用我的躯体呢。

 

清晨，日光的温暖总能使李赫宰回想起过往的生活，譬如，他曾在普吉岛的酒店泳池里消度的炎夏午后，待橙金色的傍晚的夜凉拂过海岛时，他一手擎着酒杯，一手牵着爱侣的指掌，在棕榈投着树阴的海滩上漫步——噢，如果他有爱侣的话。

 

李赫宰觉得眼睑有些痕痒，便自无涯的臆想里徐睁两眼，他的男孩正怔望着自己，两颊带着腼腆的红晕。

 

「我饿啦，哥哥。」

 

「哦。李赫宰自以为尚未完全回到实存的现世。

 

「我饿得前胸贴后背啦。」

 

「哦？」李赫宰圆撑眼睑，未敢置信地抱着男孩坐起身。

 

男孩拉着李赫宰的指掌摩挲他凹瘪的空腹，随后，他再度怔在李赫宰的泪眼里，挤唇道。

 

「啊，怎么啦？」

 

这时，某种前未有的激情猛然掌持住李赫宰，驱使他在热泪中猛而密地亲吻男孩的面庞。

 

「唔，你亲疼我啦！」有时，男孩卯劲在李赫宰唇间憨吼完，便因着低血糖引致的晕眩而闭眼向他埋首。

 

李赫宰搜遍半个街区，带回两瓶能量饮料和三包各种口味的拉面，男孩咕噜咕噜喝掉半瓶电解质，再偏首张唇，咻咻食着李赫宰递近的整箸拉面，如此几度，男孩握着两拳，吐出小口饱嗝。

 

最后，男孩仰卧在李赫宰的臂弯和两腿间，贪玩地，时而用脚趾绞住他的拇趾，时而拈动他数日未理的胡渣，同他继续收看国家德比的下半场。

 

萧条的街道上，几个漫无目的的感染者不约而同地因街灯上的鸟鸣而驻足抬首。


	6. Chapter 6

设定：吉他手兼精神领袖哥哥赫 x 乐队主唱兼灵魂人物弟弟海

注释：来自 @林柚木 的点梗：「求一篇兄弟文惹！」

BGM：Lana Del Rey - Brooklyn Baby；Guns N' Roses － Sweet Child O'Mine；Oasis - Wonderwall；Suede - Beautiful One

喜欢的朋友，欢迎点赞推荐评论关注捉虫。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

 

故事是这样开始的。

 

逃学，纹身，快餐店，约翰列侬，廉价吉他，色情杂志，波普涂鸦，足球流氓，排练室，独立音乐厂牌，摇滚乐队，冠军单曲，白金唱片，音乐奖，家喻户晓，金钱，酒精，古柯碱，半裸女郎，八卦头条，锐舞派对，布加迪威龙，世界巡演。

 

这就是想要把住摇滚浪潮的脉搏的媒体的眼中的Defiance主唱，一个放浪形骸得惊世骇俗的毛头小子。然而，李赫宰知道，只有他知道他的弟弟秘密的真实面孔：他是个热爱健身和莎士比亚，定期洗牙，注重饮食均衡，按时投票和缴交养老保险的巴萨球迷。

 

世界巡演的首站是他们筑梦的地方，发迹的地方，也是五年前父亲将这对弟兄抛弃的地方。

 

李赫宰拉着弟弟站在熙熙攘攘的火车月台上。

 

半个小时前，他们的父亲借故拖着行李上厕所，就再没有回来。最后，李赫宰在父亲披在弟弟身上的饱经磨损的黑色夹克的口袋里，翻出一张纸条和一堆零钱。

 

「致自私的小混球们：这里是一千元！闯出一番名堂吧！就像我当年一样！」

 

这个昔日的英俊容貌已因世纪性焦虑而变得朽败不堪的破产的离异的老混球，酒精、毒品和因此衍释的暴力是他解决任何问题的流程。比总是叛逆的长子，这位医疗设备推销员更憎恶他的幼子，因为这个小混球总是在挨打的时候，笑着看着他，直到他的哥哥把他自他的皮带或酒瓶底下救出，再藏到洗衣筒或者橱柜里。

 

「哥哥，爸爸写了什么呀？」

 

李东海踮起两脚，也想要阅读能使他的哥哥骤然攒眉的留言。

 

「东海，从今以后，我们能依赖的只有彼此。」

 

李东海望着他神情凛冽的哥哥，理所当然地颔首。

 

李赫宰拉着弟弟坐在墙角，将塞满口袋的零钱全部掏出来，再一起数数——多数时候是哥哥在数，而弟弟坐在身边解决父亲留给他们的最后的晚餐：两份麦当劳儿童套餐——只有九百九十九元。

 

李赫宰带着弟弟搭乘公共交通，穿过繁华的闹市，回到萧条的混居区，侥幸的孩子们想要回家碰运气。然而，那间破旧潮湿的地下室已经成为一窝新移民的住所。李赫宰购进一顶廉价的帐篷，拉着李东海到中央公园，精心挑选了一块空地，就此变成作为城市边缘性存在的露宿者的两员。

 

这对兄弟成名以后，这块空地成为摇滚迷蜂拥而至的麦加圣地。

 

中央公园对开的马路，有一间二十四小时经营的便利店。

 

每个深宵，李赫宰就拉着李东海潜行到它的后巷。待便利店员工将过期食品倒进垃圾箱再离开以后，李赫宰就会去撬垃圾箱门，将那些包装完好的食品兜到他的背包里，而李东海就站在巷口，替哥哥放风。有时，他们还会在满载而归的路上，到中产社区的庭院里扒几件晾在衣架上的衣服。一切都很顺利，直到一群新来的流浪汉宣称这两个垃圾箱是他们的所有物。

 

饥寒交迫的兄弟俩漫无目的地走在街头，直到某对忧郁的小布尔乔亚情侣注意到他们的窘境。在他们的眼里，接济这两个孩子和投喂公民广场上的鸽子或麻雀一样，能给他们带来一种闪烁着人文温情的幸福感。这对衣着光鲜的情侣不仅和狼吞虎咽的兄弟合照，还拍了一段视频上载至网络。

 

这对兄弟成名以后，这段视频的点击量猛然突破三千万且仍在持续增加。

 

兄弟俩边躲避着孤儿院社工的抓捕，边漫游在这座史迹林立的摩登城市的街巷。白天，李赫宰带着李东海在公共浴室洗完澡后，就到博物馆登记免费的导赏团，或者藏在拥挤的旅客间溜进门票昂贵的建筑史迹，再被训练有素的保安扔到大街上。在一年中最炎热或寒冷的季节，兄弟俩将时间消磨在拥有中央温控的市立图书馆，或者溜到公立大学的教学楼，旁听那些最终使他们在尾排座位里相依睡熟的课程。

 

那夜，兄弟俩听教授讲述完莎士比亚的爱情悲剧，再回到帐篷准备睡觉的时候，李东海忽然翻身向他的哥哥提问道：

 

「哥哥，什么是『爱情』？」

 

「一种非必须的精神性需求。」

 

「什么是『一种非必须的精神性需求』？」

 

李赫宰抬首瞪着李东海窠在他肩窝里的无辜面庞，打算抢在这个狡猾的弟弟将他彻底推向能指链的深渊前，拉着他到市中心的音像店，播放起Guns N' Roses的唱片，再将头戴式耳机扣在他弟弟的脑袋上，歌曲华丽的前奏瞬间就慑住男孩的全部注意。

 

她的秀发总让我回想起温暖而安全的角落，

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

孩提时的我常躲藏在那里，

Where as a child I'd hide

祈祷着雷鸣和暴雨，

And pray for the thunder and the rain

能够悄然离我而去，

To quietly pass me by

喔，我甜蜜的孩子！

Oh, Sweet child o' mine

喔喔，我甜蜜的爱情！

Oh oh oh oh , Sweet love of mine

（Guns N' Roses － Sweet Child O'Mine）

 

「你明白了吗？」李赫宰向他眼光闪烁的弟弟问道。

 

李东海若有所思地望着正望着自己的李赫宰，最后，男孩摘掉耳机，再用柔软蓬松的发顶轻蹭哥哥的胸膛，眼睫扑簌着玩笑道：「这耳机音质可真他妈棒呆啦！」

 

这夜，这对兄弟在音像店里呆到打烊为止，才肯在斑斓的夜凉里，挽着臂膀，踢着同一个易拉罐往回走。

 

翌日，李赫宰在跳蚤市场购进一把二手吉他，在母亲离开以前，这位患有抑郁症的作家曾给他们报过两个暑假的音乐兴趣班。他们疯狂练习吉他，穿梭在闹市人行道上的不同的街头艺术家的展演空间，直到他们成为其中的两员。李东海站在地铁站出口旁，两手插着裤袋，眼睛盯着自己的鞋面，嘴唇贴着麦克风，李赫宰站在他身后，轻扣吉他面板，再而弹起他们新作曲的前奏。

 

And all the roads we have to walk are winding, 

我们必经的道路崎岖不平，

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, 

指引我们方向的光芒使人目眩神迷，

There are many things that I would like to say to you, 

我有诸般心事想跟你倾诉，

but I don't know how.

但我不知如何开口， 

Because maybe, 

因为，或许啊，

You're gonna be the one that saves me.

你注定是拯救我的人，

And after all, 

然后，毕竟啊，

You're my Wonderwall.

你是我的迷墙。

（Oasis - Wonderwall）

 

途人们相继驻足在这两个男孩的周围，甚至连附近的街头演出者也停止作业，纷纷拿出手机摄影起来。男孩的嗓音既童贞又叛逆，这种得天独厚的声音条件能完全掩盖其尚生涩的唱功可能对演唱效果造成的任何负面影响。

 

半个月后，戴着眼镜留着长马尾的男人连续三夜准时出现在他们的观众区，最后，这位正在替酒吧物色驻唱者的酒保递给他们一张名片，盛情邀请兄弟俩到酒吧驻唱。他希望李赫宰和李东海能根据顾客的取向，替酒吧产出能使人耳目一新的流行摇滚；他还希望李东海能改变这种「盯鞋子」的孤芳自赏的表演风格。

 

「你是个英俊而漂亮的男孩，你身上闪烁着一种永不过时的美学特征。你应该学会如何更好地观众展示你自己。」

 

这时，男孩仍在专心致志地啜吸马尾男买来的可乐，最后吐出小粒气音：「嗝。」

 

酒保继而试图借用波德莱尔或弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫的语录，向懵望着他的男孩解释「雌雄同体」的概念，直到李赫宰接替因掉进能指链的陷阱而彻底崩溃的马尾男，成为这个任务的执行者。

 

李赫宰带着弟弟到书店，翻阅辑录着穿戴着假发、丝袜和高跟鞋的欧洲贵族的油画全鉴，还有马塞尔·杜尚传记里，他男扮女装且化名为Erose Selavy时的黑白照，再在借道橱窗香艳的红灯区回到酒保替他们租赁的房间里。

 

翌日，李赫宰在熹微的晨光里醒来时，他的弟弟正侧卧在临窗的猩红长梳化上，就像如常那样仅着内裤，哑黑的两眼烟视着他，湿红的嘴唇翕和着道：「取悦我。」

 

在李赫宰的神情因内心隐约的渴求和罪恶而变得严肃以前，李东海噗嗤的笑场迅速将他的哥哥拉回清醒的阵营。酒吧上门验收成果的时候，李赫宰正在写新歌的最后一句。满意的酒吧替他们介绍红发的架子鼓手和金发的键盘手时，得释重负的李赫宰撕咬掉小块唇部的死皮，再呸地吐掉。

 

「很好，」酒保将这四位漂亮的青年带到充满烟酒的秽味的排练室，展臂道：「准备演出吧！」

 

这对兄弟成名以后，这位酒保摇身变成价值过亿的唱片公司的总裁。

 

乐队的名字是在演出前五分钟拟定的。这时，酒吧里已是满座的红男绿女，想要在变幻纵逝的声色中抓住某些精髓。

 

「Defiance（拒绝服从）.」李赫宰盯着前来催促的酒保道。

 

拒绝服从的对象是什么？新自由主义？新殖民主义？资本主义？种族主义？功利主义？物质主义？教条主义？本质主义？反本质主义？权威？伪善？刻奇？异化？

 

「我肯定消化不动这个名字。」李东海忧郁地望着他胸有成竹的哥哥道。

 

然而，当数束聚光灯打在他身上，而当李赫宰的指节所扣击的吉他面板也振动出轻响时，李东海握住细长的麦克风支架，湿红的嘴唇贴向麦克风的金属防护罩，腰肢便摇曳起来。

 

on the pill, got too much time to kill,  
兴致正酣，还有大把时光要消磨，  
get into bands and gangs,  
不如混迹在乐队和黑帮里！  
Oh, here they come,  
噢！看啊！他们来啦！  
the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones,

美丽的家伙们！漂亮的家伙们！

You don't think about it, 

你从来没有想过，

You don't do without it, 

你应该事先想想，

because you'e beautiful, 

因为你如此美丽！

And if your baby's going crazy

如果我就要变成疯魔，

that's how you made me, 

皆因你使我沉溺至此！

（Suede - Beautiful One）

 

这支新组建的独立摇滚乐队很快就引起旅居在附近酒店的两位音乐评论者的注意。他们记录这些的演出，再以不同的角度和主义将它解构，再同时将这些评论上载至社交网络。不幸的是，这支乐队因歌曲内容有伤风化而收到政府的演出禁止令；万幸的是，这道演出禁止令使这首歌更迅速地走红网络。

 

这对兄弟成名以后，这两位音乐评论者称为摇滚界举足轻重的意见领袖。

 

李东海向仍未尽兴的架子鼓手和键盘手道别，就架着醉醺的李赫宰回到租屋下临的街道，这时，男女歌迷们已经用情书和玫瑰堆满通往楼上的阶梯。李赫宰既渴望又憎恶任何意不在酒的醉翁投在李东海身上的狂热而痴迷的目光。前者源于创造者的内心期望，后者只因作品凡经展示，创作者就再难自观众手中保有完整的诠释权——喔，自今夜起，无数个他的弟弟将会无数次出现在无数个他人的春梦里。

 

但是，但是！

 

他的弟弟现在正在他的怀抱里，这个消息使李赫宰的内心，自那个春光妩媚的清晨以后，再度遭受起自我拷问。最后，李赫宰猛然将弟弟扳倒在玫瑰花褥上，带刺的花茎扎得李东海哇哇怪嗔。

 

「这些玫瑰是谁送给你的？」李赫宰按着想要起身的李东海，固执地问道：「回答我！」

 

「好吧！是你送给我的，」李东海言罢，猛然推开想要继续控制他身体的李赫宰，再趔趄着站在昏暗的楼梯上：「是你这个臭屁的控制狂送给我的！」


End file.
